


Проповеди от черного сердца

by Runa_Kamoran



Series: Порох и Свинец [1]
Category: Skullgirls
Genre: Angst, Gen, Lore interpretation, Mild Gore, References & Allusions, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Slight OOC, headcanons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runa_Kamoran/pseuds/Runa_Kamoran
Summary: Говорят, что в книге проповедей можно найти ответы на все вопросы. Валентайн никогда не верила в религиозную чушь, но строки, въевшиеся в память, невольно всплывают в не самое подходящее время. Странно, ведь проповеди должны читаться от чистого сердца, - которого нет ни у нее, ни у многоликой монашки, ни у девочки с околобожественными способностями.





	1. Проповедь первая. Милосердие

**Author's Note:**

> Очень много лорных хедканонов и отсылок ко всему подряд (на Морровинд особенно). На правильность хедканонов не претендую, это просто предположение, вот и все.  
> P.s. Пыталась в канон, но таки позволила себе немного свободы. ООС на всякий случай.  
> Кросс-пост с Книги Фанфиков.

Тишина опустилась на нее неожиданно, заставив вздрогнуть и положить руку на рукоять пилы.

Возможно, ей не стоило так удивляться; агенты почти закончили зачистку склада. Кто-то из Лаборатории Восемь заканчивал с нижними этажами — судя по создаваемому грохоту, это был Большой Бен. Сегодня человек-оркестр был в приподнятом настроении, и не он один. Впервые за несколько месяцев им удалось раскрыть несколько мест, где Медичи прятали беженцев, обманом вывезенных из Безлюдных Земель. Агенты освободили уже несколько десятков рабов. Большой успех, которого они давно не могли достигнуть.

Члены Последней Надежды выводили последних беженцев, когда один из них упомянул, что слышал крики на втором этаже. Люди закивали, однако никто не смог сказать точно, что там происходило, и жив ли пострадавший. Но делом долга было проверить слух — и Валентайн, оставив позади остальных, направилась в полуразгромленное здание.

Однако, осмотрев комнату, она убрала руку с рукояти. В этом не было смысла — как и в поиске выживших.

Стены маленького складского помещения были залиты кровью.

Женщина приоткрыла дверь, позволив тусклой лампе в коридоре осветить ей путь. В комнате не было ничего, кроме нескольких иссохших ящиков, мешков и тюков с награбленным. Некоторые из них оказались покрыты темными пятнами. Подойдя ближе, Валентайн удалось рассмотреть, что в углу, в луже крови, лежит вовсе не мешок, а кто-то, небрежно прикрытый старым дорожным плащом. Судя по лежащей рядом изломанной руке, под покрывалом женщину не ждало совершенно ничего хорошего.

Она осторожно приблизилась и опустилась на колени. Простого человека стошнило бы от такого зрелища и тяжелого запаха крови, но Валентайн давно привыкла к виду изуродованных людей. Сегодня жестокость Медичи превзошла себя. Человек, в луже крови и ошметков, где плавали его собственные зубы, и в окружении своих же конечностей, явно умер не самой приятной смертью. Конечно, головорезы не отличались добросердечностью, но подобное было слишком уж низко даже для них. Тело было совсем небольшого размера, — без всяких сомнений, это был ребенок.

Валентайн наклонилась и сорвала пропитанную кровью тряпку.

_«Ни одно дитя не носит в душе греха»_  — почему-то пришли на ум слова из книги проповедей. Эстер время от времени читала подобную литературу, хотя никто из Последней Надежды не был особо религиозен. Но, видят богини, ни один ребенок не заслужил такую смерть.

От тела осталось только туловище, бедра и голова, — конечности же были сначала изломаны, а потом вырваны и брошены рядом. Валентайн смогла сказать, что это девочка, — слипшиеся и кое-где выдранные рыжие волосы, на которых еще держался кружевной обруч, грязное платье горничной, которое теперь не отстирать. Лицо превратили в месиво — сломанный нос, разбитые и опухшие губы, зубы разбросаны вокруг, как белесые бусины. Вместо глаз — зияющие раны, слепо смотрящие в темноту.

Женщина тяжело вздохнула. Затем перевернула тело и укутала его в остатки плаща. Спасать было уже нечего, — но не бросать же ее здесь. Только подняв девочку и приложив ее к груди, Валентайн почувствовала, каким горячим было тело. Как будто жизнь еще билась внутри слабым ключом.

Невозможно.

Она уверенно сдавила артерию на тонкой шее, и та отозвалась пульсацией.

Невероятно.

Она оттолкнула удивление и прочие чувства на второй план, уступив место врачебной холодности и твёрдости. Снова положила тело, вытащила походную сумку. Наложить жгут. Промыть, обработать, перевязать. Ввести необходимые лекарства. Промыть, обработать, перевязать. Руки работали быстрее, чем мысли.

Девчонка повернула голову и открыла беззубый рот. Судя по вырывавшимся из горла хрипам и кровавому кашлю, она пыталась что-то сказать. Но на размышления не было времени. Промыть, обработать, перевязать.

Она слабо дергалась, когда спирт огнем обжигал открытые раны, когда пила срезала торчащие осколки кости. Не кричала — не могла, совершенно посадила голос. Откашлявшись, жертва смогла прохрипеть тяжелое «Кто…?», и Валентайн на секунду отвлеклась:

 — Не бойся, я не причиню вреда. Я врач. Держись.

Женщина была слишком занята, чтобы придумать фразу получше. Сейчас и так упущено много времени. Вероятность того, что девочка с такой потерей крови сможет выкарабкаться, очень мала. Однако долг врача — сделать все, что в его силах, полагаться на собственное мастерство и уповать на удачу и Великую Матерь блаженную. Валентайн никогда не была религиозной, — но объяснить то, что девчонка выжила после стольких ранений, можно разве что вмешательством Троицы.

Ей пришлось потратить практически все, что было в полевой сумке. Результат не ахти, но это лучшее, что она могла сделать. Она завернула неподвижное тело в холщовый ободранный плащ и бросила на него поспешный взгляд. Что теперь с ней делать? Ни одна лаборатория не примется за такой сложный случай, и у беженки-рабыни вряд ли найдутся деньги, чтобы оплатить лечение. Если только ее не возьмут в качестве подопытной…

Размышления прервались грохотом и смехом с нижнего этажа. Похоже, агенты расправились с остатками мафии и теперь покидали склад. Закрепив сумку на поясе и аккуратно подняв девчонку, Валентайн направилась к выходу.

 — Закругляемся, народ! — она узнала глухой и громкий голос Биг Бэнда. — Пора сматываться.

Женщина готова была потратить кучу времени и медикаментов, лишь бы еще раз увидеть физиономию Бена, когда тот заметил девочку. Она как раз повернулась на шум, позволив киборгу насладиться видом ее обезображенного лица. Надо думать, киборгу бы понравилось в той маленькой комнате с оторванными конечностями на полу.

 — Эй! Здесь маленькая девочка! Она серьезно ранена!

 — Я сделала все, что могла, чтобы помочь. Но она в состоянии худшем из возможных, — женщина покачала головой. — Сотворить подобное с ребенком — низко, даже для Медичи.

Валентайн передала завернутое тело в руки подошедшего Ледука. Лицо парня приобрело салатовый оттенок, и он поднял глаза в небо. На нем сгустились облака, закрыв собой луну и звезды и предвещая скорый дождь. Говорят, он наступает, когда богини плачут или злятся. Может, и то, и другое.

_«Вознесла Мать руки к небу, призвав паломников поднять склоненные в смирении головы; «Небеса в праведном сиянии, приветствуйте их!»._

 — Мы позаботимся об остальных в лабораториях. Но не надейся, что она протянет. Таковы жертвы войны.

В конце концов, невинные и беззащитные всегда погибают первыми.

 — Так скажешь ты. Но я позволю доку судить, — Бен посуровел. Валентайн лишь вздохнула.

_«Прижала Она к груди своей горюющую и прошептала слова, чтобы душу ее успокоить: «В угасающих углях сердца светится надежда»»_. Ну конечно. Проклятая книга проповедей. Ей срочно нужно выпить и забыть эти дурацкие афоризмы.

 — Эй… — хриплый шепот заставил Ледука вздрогнуть, а остальных — повернуться к девочке. — Мои уши все еще работают, знаешь… Не заставляй меня… надеяться понапрасну…

Выпустив из легких весь воздух, она замолчала, тяжело и сипло дыша. Гремя механизмами, киборг подошел поближе к ней. Собственное бессилие злило и печалило обоих агентов Лаборатории Восемь.

 — Держись, малышка. Мы отправимся к доктору Эвиану и подлечим тебя. Ты увидишь… — киборг поперхнулся языком, вспомнив безглазое лицо девочки. — То есть, встретишь действительно чудесного врача.

Агенты удалялись, но Валентайн успела заметить, как девочка издала слабый смешок и улыбнулась. Находить смешное в каждом обстоятельстве — это определенный талант. Или очень плохое чувство юмора.

Женщина коротко попрощалась и направилась следом за Последней Надеждой. В свете последних событий это название звучало очень уж иронично.

***

_«Не склонилась Аэон от дерзости его, и голос ее уверенности был полон. «Случайности невозможны, ведь расчеты мои не содержат парадоксов. Все, что произошло, происходит и будет происходить — не более чем давно проторенный путь, называемый Судьбой»»._

Валентайн долго думала, было ли ее назначение на роль ассистентки случайностью. На самом деле, все вышло довольно забавно: по изначальному плану, Крисмас стала правой рукой Брэйн Дрэйна. Но у нее — внезапно — нашлись более важные дела, и должность досталась следующей за ней Валентайн. Так женщина оказалась в Лаборатории Ноль вместе с самым высокомерным занудой на земле.

Хотя, надо отдать ему должное — он отбрасывал личную неприязнь, когда дело касалось науки, а его желание знать обо всем происходящем играло женщине на руку. Они без труда узнавали обо всех экспериментах из каждой лаборатории, анализировали их и работали над следующим проектом. Вместе они подготовили нескольких паразитов, которых нужно было вживить в следующий субъект — если тот, конечно, сможет выдержать эффект от крови Череподевы. Проблема заключалась в отсутствии этого самого субъекта, и хотя бы одного удачного случая вживления человеку двух паразитов.

Они собирались ступить на очень скользкую дорожку, что не нравилось обоим. Ученые должны быть уверены в результате и предупреждать любые погрешности. В этом случае не было ни уверенности, ни знания о том, какими могут быть ошибки.

Поэтому они стали первыми, кто узнал об успехе такого эксперимента.  
Валентайн неспешно заканчивала свой бокал вина, параллельно слушая разговор. Удивительно, что Эвиан, со всей его мягкотелостью, пошел на столь рискованный опыт. Аэон улыбнулась ему на этот раз — все прошло наилучшим образом, и ученые Лаборатории Ноль слушали своего коллегу вот уже час, разбирая каждый аспект необычной ситуации. У них появилась нужная информация и опыт — достаточно, чтобы взяться за собственный проект.

 — Кстати говоря, — Брэйн Дрэйн поднял взгляд от разложенных на столе документов и графиков, — могут ли характеристики субъекта влиять на вероятность удачного вживления паразитов? К примеру, пол, возраст, группа крови?

 — Сложно сказать. Каждая реакция сугубо индивидуальна, — Эвиан вытащил несколько папок. — В нашем случае… мы мало надеялись на успех, однако процесс прошел на редкость удачно, несмотря на юный возраст субъекта.

 — Юный возраст? — переспросил ученый Лаборатории Ноль и получил от своего коллеги увесистую папку с личным делом.

 — Взгляните.

Валентайн чуть наклонилась вперед и сделала глоток из бокала, о чем тотчас пожалела. Фотография заставила ее поперхнуться и закашляться.

На нее пустыми глазницами смотрела та самая рыжая девочка-рабыня.  
Пока ученые обсуждали влияние возраста и группы крови в процессе вживления, Валентайн листала личное дело. Ученые должны просчитывать свой каждый шаг и думать о последствиях, — но то, что совершил Эвиан, походило на прыжок в бездонный омут с обрыва с завязанными глазами. Они вживили сразу двух паразитов ребенку, который только что пережил несколько часов пыток и ампутацию всех конечностей. Такая попытка могла убить и чудом выжившую девочку, и всех паразитов, что поставило бы на репутации Эвиана большой жирный крест.

Но, _«Удача сопутствует смелым, Венус улыбается глупцам»_. Воистину, богини любят эту девочку. Хотя с учетом всех пережитых ею страданий, это больше звучит, как жестокая ирония.

***

Конечно, она не могла не навестить ее. Это было бы практически невежливо — встретить старого знакомого и не навестить, тем более, если знакомый — достаточно интересный субъект. В научном, разумеется, смысле.  
Док разрешил ей сделать небольшую проверку. Брэйн Дрэйн выдал женщине несколько рекомендаций, и та поморщилась — как будто бы она не знала, что нужно для работы. Валентайн даже рада оказаться в тихой, уютной палате, подальше от зануды-начальника и кучи документов.

Девочка сидела на кровати и повернула голову в сторону открывшейся двери. Вид у нее, мягко говоря, был неважный. Она, — точнее, то, что от нее осталось, — вся в бинтах и белой медицинской сорочке, накинутой сверху. Темно-зеленая накидка скрыла острые плечи и крепления для протезов — их должны установить через несколько дней, когда процесс вживления закончится. Голова тоже обмотана бинтами, через которые просматривались большие глазницы и торчали огненно-рыжие прядки волос. А на ее ногах, — обрубках ног, прикрытых краем сорочки, сидела птица в точно такой же рубашке.

Сначала Валентайн приняла ее за простую игрушку, однако зеленый павлин подпрыгнул на тумбочку у больничной кровати и внимательно уставился на докторку черными глазницами — такими же, как у его хозяйки. Женщина не могла сказать, видит ли ее паразит, или он так же слеп, как и девочка — кажется, ее зовут Патриция. Она первой подала голос:

 — Док Эвиан? Что-то стряслось?

 — Док пока что занят. Я пришла вместо него. Валентайн, агентка Последней Надежды. Мне нужно провести несколько тестов, это будет быстро.

Она не была многословна, да и говорить было не о чем, и сразу принялась за дело. Женщина могла не любить Эвиана за излишнюю мягкотелость, но не могла отрицать его мастерство. Девчонка была настоящим чудом, лучшим из всех образцов. Сложно представить, сколько времени они потратили на хирургию и корректировку теонитового баланса, но результат стоил того. Процесс вживления проходил на отлично. Хотелось бы посмотреть, когда девочка восстановится после операции и начнет использовать силу сразу двух паразитов. Зрелище будет потрясающее.

К тому же, из записей Валентайн знала, что один из паразитов девочки получился, мягко говоря, необычным. В отличие от своих синтетических собратьев, павлин обладал собственным разумом и волей. Что вызвало такой результат, неизвестно, но были предположения, одно из них — паразит копирует облик своей хозяйки, и ее интеллектуальные способности тоже. Несмотря на эту странность, новый субъект Лаборатории Восемь уже сейчас поражала успехом.

Конечно, это повод для радости. Теперь Валентайн могла взяться за собственный проект и приложить все усилия, чтобы обойти Эвиана и создать нечто еще более могущественное, еще более великое. Предстоит много работы с кровью Череподевы и ее реакцией на паразитов, но результат должен стоить труда.

Тем более, у них на примете уже есть один… субъект.

Девочка молчала и только хлопала ресницами, как будто пытаясь что-то вспомнить. И вспомнила, — когда Валентайн закончила с тестами, она снова заговорила.

 — Это вы, я знаю ваш голос. Той ночью вы меня нашли.

 — Так и есть, — не стала спорить женщина.

Птица снова села рядом с хозяйкой. Девочка замолчала на несколько секунд и рискнула продолжить разговор:

 — Док сказал, что Последняя Надежда выводила беженцев. Я… могу задать вопрос?

 — Конечно, но не обещаю, что дам ответ.

 — Может быть, вы видели мою подругу?

Валентайн скрестила руки на груди.

 — Она где-то моего возраста и роста, — продолжила Патриция и дернула плечом, пытаясь показать это жестом — только потом вспомнив, что рук у нее нет, — у нее голубые глаза и русые волосы, в хвостиках, одета в платье горничной. Ее зовут Мари Корбел. Мы… разделились, и я не знаю, куда она ушла.

Женщина терпеливо подождала, пока девочка закончит. Затем покачала головой.

 — Среди беженцев не так много детей, и я не помню никого с таким именем и внешностью.

Патриция поникла и кивнула. Уже открыв дверь, Валентайн обернулась и добавила:

 — Я спрошу у Эстер. Она занимается трупами. Не обещаю, что мы найдем ее и найдем живой… но я дам тебе знать, если что-то узнаю.

На этом их встреча закончилась. _«Пути Аэон неисповедимы, но не имеют случайных поворотов»_  — в конце концов, они встретились снова. Теперь Валентайн была уверена, что ее Судьба тесно связалась с девчонкой из Безлюдных Земель.

И одним лишь богиням ведомо, куда она приведет.


	2. Проповедь вторая. Мудрость

К неудовольствию Валентайн, следующая их встреча не была быстрой и простой. Вся Последняя Надежда была созвана из-за одной проблемы. Имя ей — Проект Пикок.

Она разительно отличалась от той обезображенной, беспомощной девчонки. Теперь у нее были протезы, яркое платье, огромный арсенал оружия и невыносимый характер. Девчонка брезгливо осматривала их шестью красными глазами и коротко поприветствовала. Доктор Эвиан с улыбкой объяснил ей необходимость проверок и тренировок, на что та отозвалась без энтузиазма.

 — Тренироваться с кучей медсестер? Да ладно! Это слишком просто.

 — Патриция, они — специально обученная группа для борьбы с Череподевой. Их опыт и навыки необходимы тебе.

 — Как и дисциплина, — вставила Крисмас. — Доктор, вам нужно как следует воспитать эту девочку.

Та оскалилась в ответ. Уже было открыла рот, чтобы сказать женщине, куда она может засунуть свою дисциплину — и тут же закрыла его, злобно лязгнув железными зубами. Илиум молчаливой тенью возвышалась позади, сверля своим пустым взглядом Патрицию.

Все ее лучшие ругательства пропали зря.

Тренировки оказались довольно пустой, пусть и веселой тратой времени. Для человека, совсем недавно владеющего паразитами, Патриция очень умело использовала свои новые навыки. Однако ее способ ведения боя был примитивен, она не строила тактику и не изучала противников. Она просто шла напролом с упрямством носорога, стремясь разрушить, разбить или взорвать то, что выступает против нее.

— Как я уже говорила, тебе недостает дисциплины. Тебе нужно оценить свои шансы, построить стратегию, прежде чем безрассудно бросаться в бой, — отчитывала ее Крисмас, качая головой. — Валентайн покажет тебе основы.

Они обменялись взглядами, вставая друг напротив друга. Девчонка стиснула кулаки и кинулась на противницу сразу после сигнала.

Естественно, против Валентайн у нее не было ни единого шанса.

Это было просто, даже слишком. Уклониться в последний момент, быстрая подножка, несколько легких ударов, снова уклонение, прыжок, захват — и девочка беспомощно виснет у нее на руках, отравленная газом. Эффект недолгий, но когда она открывает глаза, Валентайн уже стоит на ней, держа пилу на уровне шеи.

 — Мертва, — она провела ей по воздуху и снова спрятала.

Снова расстановка, снова сигнал. Пикок — что за дурацкое имя — уже не бросается на нее, а отходит. Но нет, ее тактика почти не меняется. Она исчезает в портале и выпрыгивает прямо позади Валентайн с бомбой в руке — и получает сокрушительный удар рукояткой пилы в челюсть. Затем снова цепочка легких ударов. Девчонка отходит, чтобы собраться с силами, но женщина не дает ей и шанса. Легко сбивает с ног и бросает сюрикен в дюйме от ее головы.

 — Мертва.

Она снова и снова падает, и снова слышит равнодушную фразу — мертва. Кровь начинает кипеть, и девчонка почти забывает, что они дерутся понарошку. Впрочем, ее удары едва достигают цели.

_«Склонил голову воин в стыде и смирении, слыша голос Великой Матери: «О, как же редко мудрость правит нашими сердцами!»»._

Потренировавшись до вечера, они оставили попытки образумить несносную девчонку. По крайней мере, на сегодня. В честь их прибытия в Лабораторию Восемь устроили небольшой праздник. Наконец-таки, возможность обменяться опытом с учеными и выпить хорошего вина. Валентайн порядком устала от бессмысленных визгов девчонки. Даже нудные отчеты были куда интереснее.

Они натолкнули ее на крайне занимательную теорию, и, несмотря на свою нерелигиозность, Валентайн все-таки перечитала несколько священных книг. Эстер одарила ее насмешливым взглядом, но одолжила свои экземпляры, с укором заметив, что вряд ли ей подойдет такое чтение.

Женщина не ответила ей. Ее теория и так уже выходила за рамки науки. Но по-прежнему требовала изучения.

***

Этой ночью Валентайн разбудило железное клацанье. Она прислушалась к шагам и грохоту за дверью. Затем встала, оделась, взяла свои записи и вышла из спальни. _«Темные дела творятся под покровом ночи»_ , так ведь?

Жилой блок был пуст и тих, только из-под двери кухни пробивался свет. Может, кто-то из детишек решил полакомиться остатками с праздничного стола? Она приоткрыла дверь и тихо хмыкнула. Почти угадала.

Юной Патриции сегодня не спалось. Раскрыв холодильник, она выгребала оттуда запасы сладкого. Она заметила вошедшую Валентайн, но не подала виду — только вытащила миску с мороженым и с глухим стуком поставила ее на стол.

— Не спишь? Хорошо. — Валентайн закрыла за собой дверь. — Я хочу обсудить с тобой кое-что.

 — Если ты про тренировки, то оставь это до утра. Я сыта по горло твоими замечаниями, — буркнула Пикок, усаживаясь за стол.

Вид у нее был помятый и вялый. Девчонка даже не надела пижаму, такую же яркую, как и ее платье, — так и осталась в панталонах и майке, которые носила весь день. Перчатки и шляпу сняла, и женщина про себя отметила, как мастерски сделаны ее протезы. Стальные ладони с тонкими пальцами, где воссоздан каждый сустав, точно как настоящие. Разве что без кожи они слегка напоминают птичьи лапки.

То же и с протезами ног — Эвиан воссоздал из металла каждую косточку. Сколько бы Валентайн не корила его за мягкотелость, он по-прежнему был прекрасным ученым и техником.

 — Нет. Кое-что более… интересное, — женщина села рядом с девочкой. Та отодвинула свою миску, вовсе не собираясь делиться. — Ты знаешь, зачем сюда пригласили Последнюю Надежду?

 — Ну, учить меня драться и все такое, — Пикок подернула плечами и отправила в рот ложку мороженого. — Какая вообще разница.

После целого дня позора ей явно не хотелось общаться; и все же, Валентайн продолжала разговор.

 — Не только. Нас пригласили еще и для того, чтобы проверить твои способности. И если ты не пройдешь проверку, Проект Пикок будет закрыт.

Девочка застыла с ложкой у рта. Женщина продолжила:

 — Все из-за того, что твои способности выходят за грань научного понимания. Результат оказался непредсказуемым. И поскольку у тебя очевидные… проблемы с контролем, нам нужно убедиться, что ты не станешь опасной — для себя и всех нас.

Пикок отложила ложку, нахмурилась, затем фыркнула:

 — Тогда зачем ты меня предупреждаешь?

 — Потому что у меня есть теория о природе твоих способностей. И она… несколько выходит за рамки научного осмысления. О ней я и хотела поговорить.

Откинувшись на спинку стула, Пикок недоверчиво сверлила ее шестью красными глазами. Однако любопытство, в конце концов, взяло верх над неприязнью — она кивнула.

 — Хорошо. Что еще за теория? Надеюсь, это не какая-то непонятная ботанская ерунда.

 — Я постараюсь объяснить просто, — хмыкнула Валентайн и вытащила свои записи. — В конце концов, _«Мудрая мысль излагается кратко…_

 — _…ведь красноречие — удел поэтов и лжецов»_ , — внезапно подхватила Пикок. — Помню. Это из той дурацкой книжки с поучениями.

 — Ты ее читала? — Валентайн удивленно вскинула брови и усмехнулась. — Хотя я удивлена, что ты вообще умеешь читать.

 — Настоятельница в нашем приюте была жуткой святошей. Вечно заставляла нас молиться и учить эту ерунду наизусть. Думала, что Богини ее защитят. Вышла навстречу наемникам с раскрытыми руками и стала просить их оставить нас ради всего святого, — она фыркнула и отвела глаза. — Ее убили первой.

 — В одном ты права. Моя теория связана с Троицей, — прервала ее Валентайн и положила свои записи на стол. — Ты знаешь, что именно символизируют три богини?

 — Хм-м… Милосердие, Мудрость, Месть?

 — Это моральные основы. Однако они также символизируют основы мира. Три основных аспекта, на которых строится наше существование, — Валентайн взяла ручку и принялась рисовать. — Аэон, Временная Константа, Движение Стрелок, Время, — она нарисовала горизонтальную черту. — Венус, Всепоглощающая, Ткань Основы, Пространство, — женщина провела вертикальную линию, создав перевернутый крест, — И наконец, Ламия, Великая Мать, Вечноизменчивая, Материя, — она нарисовала над крестом полукруг-корону. — Вместе они составляют Троицу — Триединство, три аспекта реальности.

 — И каким образом это связано со мной? — Пикок снова взялась за полурастаявшее мороженое.

 — Юнит Эйвери способен создавать разрыв, связывающий хозяина и одну определенную точку. В нашем случае, это оружейная. Однако, слившись с тобой, он стал способен на большее. Ты не просто создаешь один портал. Ты способна разрывать Пространство, чтобы телепортировать себя и других. Более того, ты способна изменять Материю, чтобы создавать паразитов из неживых предметов. Ни о чем подобном мы не могли даже мечтать.

 — Ну конечно. Я же тут Магнум Опус, — гордо вставила девчонка.

 — Это два аспекта из трех, — продолжила Валентайн. — Искажение Пространства и изменение Материи. Не хватает только манипуляции над Временем… и тогда…

 — Что… будет тогда?

 — Тогда ты воплотишь в себе силы Трёх. Ты получишь власть над всей окружающей реальностью, — женщина подняла глаза на застывшую девочку. Голос ее был холоден и тверд. — Другими словами, ты обретешь Божественность.

Она широко ухмыльнулась, увидев, как девочка уронила челюсть — буквально, совсем как мультяшка. Подумать только, какую чушь она несет. Крисмас бы укорила ее за несерьезность, а Патти шутила бы над этим как минимум год. Однако, когда наука не может дать ответ, что тогда остается?

Может, в таких случаях и приходит книга проповедей, в которой есть ответы на все вопросы.

 — Разумеется, это просто теория, — женщина прервала затянувшуюся тишину. — Но имей в виду. Завтра мы снова начнем проверку. Не облажайся на этот раз.

Она встала и ушла, оставив ошарашенную девчонку наедине с мороженым и ее мыслями.

***

 — Научи меня.

Валентайн подняла голову от своих записей, чтобы взглянуть на человека, столь грубо вломившегося в ее комнату. Она стояла, стиснув кулаки и тяжело дыша. Даже не отдохнула после тренировки. Какое нелепое создание.

 — Чему именно? Вряд ли тебя интересуют тонкости прикладной хирургии.

 — Ты знаешь, о чем я, — она замялась. — Об этой твоей… как ее там?

 — Теории, — устало протянула Валентайн. — Нет, я не смогу научить тебя божественности. Я занимаюсь наукой, знаешь ли.

 — Да не про то. Если это правда… ну, что ты говоришь… Мне надо как-то это контролировать, понимаешь? То есть, не именно драться, а чтобы… Аргх!

Она зарычала сквозь зубы и продолжила, быстро и честно:

 — Я думала над тем, что ты говорила вчера, — девчонка неловко замялась. — Но даже если так, я должна научиться контролировать эти способности. И тогда возможно, я смогу научиться… чему-то еще.

 — Итак, ты хочешь, чтобы вместо проверки твоих способностей я просто научила тебя управлять ими? Умно.

 — Так ты научишь?

Валентайн еще раз окинула ее взглядом. Подумать только. Они дали этому ничтожному существу почти божественную силу, с которой оно не в состоянии совладать. Женщина знала, о чем говорит. Все ее «друзья» были созданы случайно по воле ее подсознания. И так же случайно девчонка изменила предложенный арсенал — ей показалось, что настоящее оружие не подходит под ее стиль. А теперь Валентайн, одна из лучших ученых всего королевства, будет учить ее создавать воображаемых друзей.

 — Ты теперь не оставишь меня в покое? — Она поднялась и кивнула. — Что ж, так и быть. Посмотрим, что из тебя выйдет.

Если она действительно кто-то вроде апостола, подумала Валентайн, Великая Мать была бы невероятно разочарована.

***

 — Первое, что тебе нужно сделать — успокоиться.

Девочка с величественным именем Патриция пришла из Безлюдных Земель, и до сих пор несла свою родину в сердце. Она была такой же горячей и яростной, как пустыня. Она отвечала бурей на каждый порыв ветерка. И, словно ветер, она не могла усидеть на месте дольше одной минуты.

Вот уже целый час Валентайн пыталась успокоить песчаную бурю своими руками.

 — Какой смысл вообще?! — девчонка взревела и подпрыгнула на месте. — Никто не сидит на месте во время драки!

 — _«Учись в служении»_ , — тихо ответила сидящая по-турецки женщина и глубоко вздохнула, — _«Умеющие слушать придут к истине первыми»_.

Проповеди, кажется, только больше взбесили ее. Валентайн могла бы поклясться, что видела, как из ее ушей валит пар. Удивительно, как она может изменять не только предметы, но и собственное тело. Еще более удивительно — она прислушалась к ее словам и медленно опустилась на пол. Закрыла глаза и постаралась выровнять дыхание.

 — Вот первое, что тебе нужно запомнить. В бою ты не должна сдерживать эмоции. Дай волю своему гневу, боли, ненависти. Пусть они наполнят тебя огнем изнутри. Но, — тут же прервала она девочку, открывшую рот, — не забывай, что твоя голова должна быть чистой и холодной. Позволь эмоциям бушевать, но не дай им затмить твой разум.

 — То есть, мне нужно злиться и не терять голову? — Пикок хмыкнула. — Звучит просто, но это не сработает.

 — Этому я и хочу научить. — Валентайн встала и жестом показала ученице стать напротив нее. — Подумай о том, что злит тебя больше всего. Мафия Медичи?

Девчонка зарычала сквозь зубы.

 — Король Ренуар? Сердце-Череп? Незнакомцы на улицах?

Она затряслась.

 — Медицинские проверки? Поучения Илиум? Салат?

Ее ноздри раздувались от едва сдерживаемого бешенства. Она дрожала и испепеляла Валентайн яростным взглядом. Неясно, что злило ее больше — все перечисленное или сама Валентайн. Женщина решила предположить:

 — Значит, все-таки салат.

Издав боевой клич, девчонка набросилась на нее с силой освободившегося тайфуна.

Потребовалось несколько отрезвляющих ударов и шприц с седативным, чтобы ее успокоить. После этого Валентайн снова села на пол и приказала повторить упражнение снова — на этот раз не вставая с места. Девчонка продержалась минут десять, прежде чем опять закатила истерику. За это ей пришлось повторять все заново.

К концу дня девчонка ненавидела ее всем сердцем. Однако, несмотря на бурю ярости, бушевавшую внутри, она сидела на месте, зная о том, что проваленное упражнение придется делать заново. Сидеть тут еще один час она не собиралась.

Валентайн могла назвать это маленьким шагом вперед.

***

 — Второе упражнение будет чуть более сложным. Неудивительно, если даже управление гневом оказалось для тебя испытанием, — хмыкнула женщина. — Продолжим.

 — Мы будем, наконец, драться? — скучающе протянула Пикок.

 — Теперь, когда ты научилась брать свои эмоции под контроль, нужно усвоить еще один урок. Тебе необходимо научится контролировать своего паразита.

Бордовая шляпа на голове девочки подпрыгнула и выплюнула из себя птенца-павлина. Паразит издал недовольный возглас и сел на плечо своей хозяйки.

 — Но мы и так нормально общаемся и деремся вместе. В чем смысл? — пропищал он, явно не радуясь предложению медсестры.

 — Все просто. Вы не просто приятели, вы — две части одного целого. У вас одна кровь, одно сердце — и мыслить вы должны одинаково. В бою вы должны понимать друг друга без слов и действовать слаженно.

Паразит и хозяйка переглянулись.

 — Я дам вам минуту. Потом начнем упражнение.

Валентайн наблюдала за тем, как два существа — совсем разных, но единых, — молча вслушиваются в дыхание друг друга. Эта форма Юнита Эйвери существует только благодаря Пикок. Он — ее воплощенное отражение, и хотя они неспособны читать мысли, но чувствуют друг друга подсознательно. То есть, паразит не может сказать, о чем думает его хозяйка прямо сейчас, но может увидеть ее страхи, ее сны, перенять ее эмоции и намерения. Уникальная связь, которая будет незаменима в бою.

Женщина подала сигнал, и ее ученица встала напротив.

 — Все, что тебе нужно сделать — ударить меня.

 — Запросто! — легкая на руку Пикок тут же набросилась на нее, и Валентайн отразила удар.

 — Я не закончила. Тебе нужно ударить меня только раз, но так, чтобы удар был нанесен точно и неожиданно. _«Лучший удар — смертельный удар»_.

По крайней мере, эта тренировка не была настолько раздражающей. Девчонка выискивала ее слабое место. Словно гончая, она появлялась и атаковала, быстро и неожиданно, однако каждый раз Валентайн оказывалась быстрее. Удары пропадали впустую. Пикок скрипела зубами от злости, но держалась — снова отступала, пробовала напасть издалека, и со спины. Женщина уходила от ударов без особого труда.

Девочке недостает скорости, но, может быть, хватит смекалки?

Она застыла с озабоченным выражением лица и на секунду опустила револьвер. Валентайн могла бы поклясться, что слышала, как скрипят шестеренки в ее мозгу. А потом она снова набросилась, яростная и клацающая зубами, как пиранья.

Пикок стала кружить вокруг нее, без остановки нанося удары битой и все без толку. Если она пытается вымотать ее, то увы — Валентайн могла отражать ее атаки хоть весь день. Однако ее план оказался чуть более хитрым.

Блокировав пилой очередной удар, женщина вдруг пошатнулась. Ее голову пронзила резкая боль. Легкое головокружение быстро прошло, и Валентайн заметила, как павлин-паразит спрыгнул с ее головы, демонстрируя биту — очень маленькую, но эффективную.

 — Очень хорошо, — медсестра спрятала оружие. — Но это лишь первый шаг. Чтобы победить меня, нужно большее, чем маленький трюк.

***

 — И последнее. Ты этого так ждала.

 — Мы будем драться? По-настоящему? — с готовностью отозвалась Пикок.

 — Будем. Так, как ты хотела, — Валентайн вытащила пилу. — И будем до тех пор, пока ты не победишь.

Ей даже не понадобился сигнал.

Валентайн даже пожалела, что этого не видит Крисмас. Девчонка была упрямой, но способной ученицей. Как она продвинулась в своем обучении всего за пару недель! Валентайн научила ее многому.

Многому, но только не всему.

Она била, пусть и вполсилы, но девчонка все равно не успевала. Пикок кружилась, едва успевая появляться то в одном, то в другом месте — но Валентайн все равно оказывалась на секунду быстрее. Но, надо отдать девчонке должное. Вместо упрямой атаки она перешла к более аккуратной тактике — уклоняться и нападать, как только враг откроется. Она кружилась, как на балу, и пила со свистом срезала кружева с ее бордового платья. Как циркачка, она снимала и подбрасывала свою шляпу, вытаскивая оттуда то револьвер, то пиратскую саблю, то маленького злобного павлина, вооруженного ножами.

Еще не тренировка, но еще не настоящий бой; и все же, они обе наслаждались изящной жестокой игрой, ожидая, кто покинет ее первой.

В конце концов, когда Валентайн сбила ее с ног, обессиленная девчонка больше не поднялась. Женщину это не остановило. Один точный разряд дефибриллятора поднял ученицу на дрожащие ноги.

 — Не спать, — прорычала женщина. —  _«Душа и тело закаляются страданием, страдание преодолевается упорством»_. Мы будем торчать здесь, пока ты, наконец, не покажешь мне все, что умеешь.

Девчонка и паразит ответили ей дружным раздраженным кличем.

***

_«Долгие месяцы провели они в глубинах гор, закаляя души и тела свои. Наконец, пришел день поединка. Со всех краев сходили лучшие воины и воительницы; и всяк, будь то огромный гиган или юный дагонианец, мог показать Троим доблесть свою. Тогда Венус подарила своей героине последнюю мудрость. «Упорство приносит плоды обильные, — сказала она, возложив руки. — Горечь их отравит тело твое, но боль закалит душу. Бейся славно, и слабость других будет тебе отрадой»»._

Валентайн отложила книгу, заметив, как Эстер задумчиво смотрит на нее. Коллега отвернулась с насмешкой.

 — Учишь девочку церковным премудростям? Отличная идея, но эта пройдоха вряд ли оценит твои старания.

Валентайн пожала плечами. Конечно, она интересовалась церковной литературой не поэтому, но Эстер не стоит знать.

 — Можно научить ее мудрости, не зачитывая при этом вслух «Девять поучений Венус». Мысли, излагаемые в проповедях, безусловно, важны и нужны. Но передать их можно проще.

Коллега кивнула с пониманием.

 — Что ж. Рада видеть, что ты ответственно подошла к своему делу. Надеюсь, результат будет стоить того.

 — Будет. Вот увидишь. Что бы ни говорила Крисмас, эта девчонка — кладезь для экспериментов. Она порой невыносима, но не безнадежна.

 — Все мы когда-то были молодыми и безрассудными.

Их беседу прервал радостный оклик Патти. Следом за ней последовали Крисмас, Эвиан и несколько докторов. Тренировочный зал постепенно заполнялся желающими поглазеть на драку. Среди них были и прочие подопечные Лаборатории Восемь, включая Большого Бена и Илиум с детьми. Последней, в кругу своей банды, вошла Пикок, более напряженная и угрюмая, чем обычно.

Жестом она приказала соратникам оставаться позади, а сама вышла в центр зала. Валентайн кивнула своим коллегам и тоже вышла, став напротив своей ученицы. Некоторое время они молча оглядывали друг друга. Затем Пикок, сделав глубокий вдох, почтительно склонила голову.

 — Повтори, что запомнила.

  — Слушай, потом говори. Думай, потом действуй. Кровь горячая, голова остается холодной. Знай своего врага. Не пренебрегай защитой. Лучше отступить, чем погибнуть. Упорство закаляет тело и душу. За справедливость борются любыми способами. Лучший удар — сильнейший.

Женщина улыбнулась. Кажется, она услышала смешок Эстер позади себя.

 — Похоже, ты все-таки выучила Девять Боевых Поучений Венус. Но слов мало. Покажи все, что можешь, — Валентайн привычным движением положила руку на рукоять пилы. — И не смей разочаровать меня.

Они разошлись на нужное расстояние. Повис короткий момент тишины. Валентайн ловила каждое движение. Видела, как украдкой переглядываются Бен и Илиум, как Эвиан складывает руки за спиной, как Стенли нетерпеливо стучит ручкой по планшету. Пикок стояла неподвижно, но мышцы ее тела были напряжены. Словно натянутая тетива, она ждала момента, когда сможет стрелой сорваться в бой.

Сигнал стал рукой, отпустившей тетиву.

Валентайн едва успела отскочить от лезвия, просвистевшего в опасной близости. Пила с визгом и скрежетом встретилась с саблей. Искры полетели во все стороны. Противница отскочила, отведя оружие, и женщина не без восторга отметила свою работу. Девочка, — уже не безрассудный клубок ярости, но прекрасная смесь свирепости и мастерства, — стояла перед ней с двумя саблями наголо. На ум пришли легенды об ужасных пустынных демонах-ракшасах, которых богини призывали на землю, чтобы наказать неверных.

Она бросила в нее несколько сюрикенов, и они со звоном отскочили от кружащихся лезвий. Девчонка исчезла в портале, чтобы появиться со спины и обрушить обе сабли на Валентайн. Ноги женщины подкосились от усилия, вложенного для блокирования удара.

Валентайн расплылась в улыбке. Великолепно.

Когда-то беспомощная, неразумная, бесконтрольная, сейчас она была прекрасна. Пусть Валентайн не одобряла стиль, но ее сила, направленная в нужное русло, наконец показала себя во всей красе. Она кружилась по полю боя, быстрая и яростная, как песчаная буря. Кровь свободно текла по ее лицу. Пила вырезала рваные узоры на теле, делая багровое платье более алым.

Но она ни разу не вздрогнула от боли.

Женщина даже не успела понять, когда все закончилось. Она успела метнуть в противницу шприц и ошеломить ее, но не успела ударить — споткнулась об игрушечную машинку, которая врезалась прямо в ноги. А потом вдруг оказалась лежащей ничком на полу, изумленно глядя в дуло револьвера.

Девчонка дрожала и хрипло дышала, кажется, еще не понимая, что произошло. Паразит выбрался из помятой шляпы, чтобы оглядеть притихший зал и шепнуть что-то хозяйке. Та выдохнула и расплылась в острозубой акульей ухмылке.

 — Мертва.

Валентайн лишь развела руками, признавая поражение. Пикок ухмыльнулась и раздулась от гордости, словно павлин, давший ей свое имя.

Видят Богини, она мечтала сказать эту фразу очень, очень давно.


	3. Проповедь третья. Месть

Все закончилось в сердце пустыни, где ветер полон жара, а песок напитан кровью.

Когда-то здесь колосились плодородные поля, стояли деревни и фермы, где жили и трудились люди, играли дети. Пустыня поглотила все за несколько лет. Остался только ветер, и песок, и кости, потревоженные Череподевой.

Они думали, что справятся с ней без особого труда. Она так молода, она совсем недавно обрела силу Сердца. Их было четверо на нее одну. И словно жница, она скосила их всех, как молодые колосья.

 — _Смерть безлична и безразлична, как и Судьба. Прими свою Судьбу._

Ей следовало быть осторожнее. Крисмас знала, что рядом есть еще кто-то, но она не послушала ее.

Теперь они все мертвы.

А она стояла на коленях и смотрела на _это чудовище_.

Науке не ведомо, что _это_ , иначе Валентайн знала бы. Оно приняло форму монахини, смиренной слуги Троицы, но только глупец мог бы назвать ее святой. Святым это существо будет только в случае, если Богини проклянут этот мир.

Оно разрывало свое тело каким-то немыслимым образом, превращаясь в какое-то мясистое месиво. Валентайн могла различить чьи-то руки, ноги, тела, головы, торчащие из желеобразного комка. Тварь походила на перекрученный клубок трупов, на верхушке которого находилось… очевидно, лицо. Или лица, просто одно находилось внутри другого. Голову твари величала корона.

С этой простой мыслью пришло осознание. Воспоминания о некогда прочитанной литературе вернулись, и Валентайн снова подняла глаза на чудовище. Искажение Материи. Способность принять облик любого существа.

Ламия Вечноизменчивая возвышалась над ней, и ни одна эмоция не промелькнула на ее бледном лице. Ни один смертный не увидел бы в ее жалком облике Богиню.

Все же, она была права. Они прокляли этот мир, и проклятьем стало воплощение смерти — Череподева.

Наука не могла объяснить все это, зато в книге проповедей нашлись ответы. Они столкнулись с силой выше их понимания — и погибли, так и не узнав правду.

Однако неизбежный рок, уже дышавший ей в лицо, неожиданно отступил. Череподева предложила ей сотрудничество, к неудовольствию своей… коллеги? Валентайн не разобралась в отношениях этих двоих. Зато она разбиралась в методах выслеживать Череподеву — и та предложила ей сотрудничество в обмен на жизнь. Валентайн согласилась. Она уже потеряла все, что могла потерять.

***

Так она оказалась на стороне зла, и даже здесь были свои плюсы. Череподева всегда находилась рядом, и Валентайн наблюдала за ней с интересом ученой, собирая все, что могла. Такие сведения бесценны для дальнейших исследований. Женщина следовала за ними, прилежно играя роль послушной слуги. Придет время, и она снова перейдет на другую сторону. А потом убежит на край света и заляжет на дно, изучая все, что ей удалось узнать.

Пожалуй, самым забавным из всего этого абсурда было то, что Валентайн узнала нынешнюю Череподеву. _«У нее голубые глаза и русые волосы в хвостиках, одета в платье горничной. Ее зовут Мари Корбел…»_. Что ж, она выполнила свое обещание, нашла девочку. Но вряд ли Пикок будет счастлива, встретив ее.

Они вернулись в Новый Меридиан глубокой ночью, пряча лица в дорожных плащах паломников. После резни, устроенной Мари в Роммельграде, мир узнал о появлении новой Череподевы. Королевство встрепенулось, Его Величество Ренуар приказал мобилизовать войска и отправил разведчиков на поиски угрозы. Однако пока Мари удавалось оставаться незамеченной — удивительно для Череподевы, все существование которой состоит в разрушении и убийстве. Для девочки-подростка она была крепкой и волевой. Сердце до сих пор не подчинило ее, и Мари продолжала сдерживать себя, убивая лишь тех, кому хотела отомстить. Валентайн находила это достойным.

В этот раз их прибежищем стал Великий Собор Святой Троицы, стоящий прямо в центре города. Отсюда можно было различить богатый квартал, полностью контролируемый семьей Медичи. Игорные клубы и филармонии, рестораны и казино, оперные театры и стрип-бары — любые развлечения для богачей работали днем и ночью. В самом центре квартала возвышалась башня Медичи — ее можно увидеть за несколько миль от города. Валентайн знала, что роскошный квартал будет залит кровью очень скоро, и надеялась убежать до того, как это произойдет.

Главное — заявить о себе. Бросить приманку для отчаянных героинь, которые захотят найти артефакт и его обладательницу. Сила Сердца-Черепа в этом и состояла — искушать смертных невыполнимыми желаниями, чтобы они летели на его пламя, как мотыльки. Потому что всегда будут те, кто хотят легкой наживы, и всегда на земле будет лежать проклятье в облике Череподевы. Вечное наказание за все их грехи.

Первым делом Мари стала вырезать семьи Медичи, живущие в Мэпплкресте. Многие из них не успели даже встать со своих постелей, когда ярость Череподевы настигла их. Не более чем простая тренировка для нее, и не более чем предупреждение для Лоренцо Медичи. По городу поползли слухи о появлении Череподевы — и Новый Меридиан зашумел, как потревоженный улей. Обычные люди стали уезжать отсюда — а необычные все чаще выходили из укрытий на улицы в поисках артефакта.

Чутье подсказывало Валентайн, что пора уходить. Страх и хаос охватывали город, и ей не хотелось ждать, когда дикая смесь эмоций и силы взорвется новой резней. Оставаться тут — что сидеть на бочке с порохом, и женщина нервничала. Она не могла уйти сейчас. Осталось только одно незаконченное дело. Ее наследие, ее творение, Пэйнвилл должна продолжить миссию, которую не смогла выполнить Валентайн.

Для этого женщина как бы ненароком напомнила о лабораториях, где готовили оружие против Череподевы. Она знала, что Мари заинтересуется подробностями и рассказала ей о Лаборатории Восемь. Конечно, она понимала, какой приказ отдаст Череподева.

Она немного сожалела о содеянном.

Но если Богини и демоны уже здесь, чего боятся?

***

Валентайн напала как раз вовремя. Лучшие проекты ушли из Лаборатории на поиски, оставив ее почти без защиты. Она дала им некоторое время на побег, напав в открытую. Большинство успели, некоторые пытались задержать ее, а некоторые и вовсе посчитали тревогу ложной. Глупцы, они считали ее обычной медсестрой. Если бы она захотела, то вырезала всех до единого, не дав им встать с постелей и увидеть рассвет.

Эвиан даже не сопротивлялся. Он потратил все свое время, чтобы включить сирену и оповестить бойцов о нападении. Впрочем, никто из них не успел вернуться вовремя, когда Валентайн вспорола ему живот. Перед этим она холодно объяснила Эвиану, что случилось в Безлюдных Землях. Мягкотелый идиот даже осудил ее, сказав, что не всегда цель оправдывает средства.

Женщина стерла кровь с пилы стерильной тряпкой и оглядела свою работу. Разбитые и дымящиеся машины, разгромленное оборудование, тела ученых. Лаборатории придется остановить свою работу на время, и Мари останется довольна.

Не было здесь только Пикок, которая так и не вернулась. Впрочем, искать ее не придется — она сама найдет виновницу, если только сможет до нее добраться.

Валентайн надеялась, что не сможет.

***

_«И ярости ее не было предела. Зевом разверзлась земля, и демоны-ракшасы вышли из нее — морды их звериные внушали ужас, и мечи не знали милосердия. Глубокой ночью ворвались они в спящий город и залили улицы кровью жителей его. Первой поднялась Венус в палаты предателя, и глуха была к его мольбам и оправданиям. Она прибила его тело к воротам разрушенного города и вырезала слова на камне у ног предателя: «Всякий, кто сожжет дом мой, украдет скарб мой, убьет сородича моего, умрет. А дом, скарб и сородич отомщены многократно будут»._

Валентайн захлопнула книгу и устало потянулась.

Великий Собор оказался на редкость скучным местом. Теперь его редко посещали прихожане и паломники, потому огромное здание теперь пустовало. Женщина брала книги, садилась на скамью перед амвоном и читала в мертвой тишине. Безмолвно догорали свечи, слепо оглядывала Великая Мать свой пустой храм. Солнце садилось, преломляя лучи в цветных витражах и наполняя зал золотисто-алым светом.

Она ждала.

Там, вне каменных стен, творился хаос. Мари устроила побоище в башне Медичи. Пошли слухи о том, что Лоренцо смертельно болен, что принцесса прибыла из столицы, что Череподева совсем рядом, в сердце Нового Меридиана. Драки вспыхивают на улицах, и все чаще странные твари выходят на свет. Богатый квартал опустел — огонь и нежить стали его единственными обитателями.

Она ждала.

Вечер умирал, сумерки сгущались, и меркли фонари. Героини сражались за свое право войти в храм и встретить Череподеву, но перед этим их ждало еще одно испытание — встреча со слугами Мари. Женщина знала, что не может уйти, пока Пэйнвилл не придет сюда. Она придет — должна прийти. Валентайн создала ее, тренировала ее, превратила ее в совершенное оружие, способное уничтожить Череподеву — и любого, кто станет у нее на пути.

Она ждала.

Когда ночь вступила в свои права, и мрак накрыл пустой Собор, его двери распахнулись. Валентайн быстро поднялась, схватила рукоять оружия, но тут же отпустила ее. Сестра Агата тенью вошла в свою обитель и вновь закрыла двери. Она бесшумно проследовала к амвону и кивнула застывшей женщине.

 — Одна из кандидаток ждет встречи с Мари. Кажется, вы с ней… знакомы.

Валентайн почти незаметно вздрогнула.

 — Я встречу ее как положено.

 — Стоит ли мне вмешаться? — голос монахини исказился чудовищным хрипом, а голубые глаза налились кровью.

 — Возможно. Но я хочу увидеть ее первой.

 — Пусть будет так, — Агата поднялась на амвон и застыла перед статуей Великой Матери, такая же неподвижная. В огромном зале, скрытом полумраком и освещаемом лишь свечами и бледной луной, ее почти не было видно. Валентайн отогнала тени воспоминаний о временах, когда чудовищная монашка вырезала лучших ее коллег.

Она остановилась напротив резных дверей, и те распахнулись снова.

Однако, вопреки всем надеждам Валентайн, в собор вошла вовсе не Пэйнвилл.

 — Привет, медсестричка! — женщина скривилась от высокого голоса, громким эхом разнесшегося по собору. — Красивенько тут у тебя, кстати.

Пикок в слегка подранном платье горделиво вошла внутрь и осматривала огромный зал, улыбаясь. Женщина обреченно вздохнула. Она даже не удивилась, разве что расстроилась. Пэйнвилл должна была прийти первой… но она не единственная ищет мести в эту необыкновенную ночь.

 — Итак, мощнейшее оружие Лаборатории Восемь наконец-таки здесь. Никогда не думала, что ты сможешь победить Дабл, но не беспокойся. Скоро я вынесу тебя отсюда вперед ногами.

Маска радости тут же сползла с лица девчонки, сменившись оскалом.

 — Так зачем ты это сделала? Наши лаборатории должны были работать вместе, чтобы остановить Череподеву — а ты сдала нас!

Она выглядела злой, обиженной, растерянной. Она не могла поверить. Не могла понять.

— Как будто я стану объясняться перед ребенком. Мы пришли остановить работу доктора Эвиана — и мы это сделали.

 — Думаешь, я выпущу тебя отсюда живой, сестричка?! — зарычала девчонка.

Руки ее сжались в кулаки, ноздри раздувались, как у разозленного быка. Валентайн могла слышать боль в ее голосе. Все такая же эмоциональная, она еще не оправилась от потери. Это сыграет ей на руку.

 — Как будто у тебя есть выбор, — хмыкнула Валентайн и стянула маску с лица, чтобы показать свою улыбку. — Признаю, ты была практически интересной соперницей… но, зараженная философией слабости Эвиана, ты всего лишь мусор.

Мягкотелый док никогда не мог оставить несчастных сирот, вместо того, чтобы сосредоточиться на деле. Он мог бы достигнуть многого, он мог бы стать величайшим ученым, он мог бы создать бога и уничтожить Сердце… но вместо этого он потратил свой талант на изувеченную девчонку с мечтой воплотить в жизнь своих воображаемых друзей.

Она должна была убить ее тогда. Должна была бросить ее на смерть, как сделали остальные — и ничего этого бы не случилось.

 — Дабл! Пора положить конец последнему эксперименту Лаборатории Восемь.

Монахиня выступила из темноты. Глаза ее горели, как угли в адской жаровне.

 — Дитя Ереси, — голос ее был искажен и глух, — твое создание было противоестественным. Но это не твоя вина. Троица милосердна. Позволь им стереть эту ошибку. Прими объятья Троих… и умри спокойно.

 — Медсестра и монахиня! Ха! Да вам обоим правда стоит перечитать описание своих профессий! — девчонка вытащила из-за спины револьвер. — И вам стоит держаться подальше, потому что Я знаю свое дело!

Ее друзья-паразиты осыпали Валентайн ругательствами, и девчонка пообещала отправить ее в Ад. Возразить нечего. Валентайн нарушила много правил, и моральные основы в том числе. Она не знала Милосердия, когда шла убивать своих же коллег. Она пренебрегла Мудростью, когда предала их и перешла на сторону Череподевы. И теперь она встретит неизбежную Месть.

Их изящная игра со смертью продолжилась, на этот раз по-настоящему.

Свирепости девчонки не было предела. Она хотела только убить, ничего другого предательница не заслуживала. Глаз за глаз и кровь за кровь — она заплатит за то, что сделала.

Валентайн, кажется, было все равно. Ее движения не изменились. По-прежнему скользкая и холодная, как змея, она юлила и уворачивалась, ища слабое место в защите соперницы. Женщина могла признать, что девчонка многому научилась со времени их последней встречи. Однако ее слабость не пропала до конца. Она так и не научилась контролировать гнев как следует.

 — Хочешь знать, как я это сделала? — тихо спросила Валентайн. Ее руки на пиле дрожали, когда она отвела от себя удар смертельной сабли. — Хочешь знать, как я убила его?

Пикок остановилась и набросилась снова. Валентайн увернулась, и клинок разрубил мраморную статую ангела позади нее. Женщина засмеялась, когда девчонка затряслась от гнева.

 — Она даже не сопротивлялся. Продолжал кричать в рацию, чтобы его драгоценные эксперименты поспешили и спасли его. Как жаль, что никто не пришел… чтобы посмотреть, как я использую его в роли мишени для дартса. Действительно забавно, не находишь?

Девчонка взревела в ярости и скорби и понеслась на соперницу. Когда женщина вытащила четыре пары бритвенно-острых скальпелей, Пикок не успела остановиться. Пара пролетела мимо, пара задела ее шляпу и сбила с головы, несколько лезвий пронеслись рядом с головой, срезав прядь волос и оставив глубокие порезы на щеках и лбу. Часть отскочили от стального корсета, порезав разве что платье, — однако одно лезвие впилось под ключицу, глубоко впившись в плоть.

От неожиданного удара она потеряла равновесие и споткнулась, нелепо шлепнувшись на спину. Валентайн хмыкнула и покачала головой.

 — И это все? Что за жалкая шутка… Я думала, что научила тебя большему, но, — она приблизилась, — мне нужно было просто прикончить тебя тогда, на складе. Тогда ты бы не стала подобным ничтожеством!

Ярость не успела затмить ей глаза — она угасла по чьей-то воле. Шляпа вернулась на ее голову, а Эйвери кивнул своей хозяйке. Он вытащил скальпель и метнул его в соперницу, после чего они оба исчезли в дыре портала.

 — Нам надо держаться, босс! — пропищал он, наспех перевязав рану. — Если мы потеряем контроль, она убьет нас!

 — Верно… надо держаться.

Выпрыгнув в реальность и встав на ноги, Пикок тут же отошла в другую сторону от соперницы. Та хмыкнула.

 — Так страшно? А где же весь твой гнев, где жажда мести? _«Судьба твоя ужасная и печальная, вращающееся колесо Дьявола»._

 — _«Мы найдем утешение_ , — голос Пикок был необычайно спокоен, — _но за справедливость можем лишь бороться»_.

Дабл покосилась на нее. Валентайн заметила, что многоликая монашка следит за схваткой очень внимательно. Конечно, она ничего не знает о природе способностей Пикок, но неужели она так сильно злится из-за этого? Неужели теория была верна, и Эвиан случайно создал некое подобие бога?  
Впрочем, несколько выстрелов из револьвера вернули ее в реальность.

Осознание серьезности происходящего, похоже, прибавило сопернице сил. Однако она не тратила их так расточительно, как обычно. Девчонка ускользала от атак, пряталась в полумраке и стреляла, быстро и точно. Неожиданность стала ее главным преимуществом.

Валентайн готовилась нанести удар, но девчонка ловко исчезла в портале. Женщина оглянулась, ища соперницу — но та совершено неожиданно появилась снизу, бросив бомбу ей под ноги. От жара и боли Валентайн упала и едва успела заблокировать удар сабли. Ударом ноги она отбросила девчонку от себя и поднялась. Они переглянулись, и Пикок снова перешла в рукопашную.

 — Скажи, сестричка, — спросила она, уводя от себя зазубренное лезвие пилы, — как твои подруги отнесутся к такому? Что будет, если Крисмас узнает?

 — Она не узнает. И никто из них — тоже, — женщина ударила девчонку ребром ладони, разбив ей нос. — Потому что они все мертвы.

 — Вот оно что! И ты продалась Череподеве, лишь бы спасти свою шкуру. — Она отошла, перчаткой стерла кровь с лица. — Как бы им было стыдно, узнай они про огромную крысу в своем отряде!

Раздраженная Валентайн ударила, — слишком неосторожно. Девчонка отпрыгнула и снова подошла ближе.

 — Но ничего! У тебя будет время объясниться перед ними, когда вы встретитесь в Аду!

Женщина ударила нагинатой-капельницей, чувствуя, как кипит ее кровь. Кто-то должен, наконец, поставить эту выскочку на место!

В пылу драки она совсем забыла о собственных уроках.

Пикок исчезла в портале, едва не насаженная на нагинату. Женщина развернулась, чтобы с размаху ударить девчонку из-за спины, но та ушла в сторону. И ударила, прежде чем Валентайн успела уйти. Отскок назад помог женщине избежать участи быть разрубленной напополам, но клинок все равно нашел ее. Он вспорол ей бок, выпустив струю крови.

На адреналине женщина продолжала отступать, но споткнулась об амвон и упала. Боль и гнев закрыли ей глаза. Она не могла поверить. Это все сон.  
Девчонка подошла, с саблей наголо. Паразит сидел на верхушке ее шляпы и выкрикивал ругательства, но сама Пикок была смертельно серьезной. Она замялась на секунду — и ударила. Однако не попала.

Рука, мясистая и лишенная кожи, сбила ее и метнула через весь зал. Монашка сошла вниз со своего пьедестала. Ее черты менялись, тело бугрилось, превращаясь в комок изуродованной плоти. Валентайн хрипло рассмеялась, зажимая рукой открытую рану.

 — Хорошая работа, о апостол! Но если ты хочешь увидеть Череподеву, тебе придется сокрушить воплощение Богини!

Месиво из тел менялось, вытягивалось и увеличивалось. Оно бугрилось, словно расплавленный пластик, демонстрируя чужие руки, глаза, лица. Пикок и ее паразиты наблюдали за трансформацией с ужасом, а Валентайн продолжала смеяться. Она зажимала рану двумя руками, но кровь продолжала течь ручейками между пальцев.

Обрывки нервов и сухожилий соединялись с сосудами и обрывками кожи, образуя руки твари, ее голову с шипастой короной и расколотое лицо — наполовину человеческое, наполовину голый череп.

 — Босс… — полушепотом начал Эйвери, — ее лицо… такое же, как у статуи.

 — Дьявол меня подери.

Королева Ламия оглядела их равнодушным взглядом.

 — Такие, как вы, не должны приближаться к Череподеве… Насмешка над природой, над богами, ложный апостол, созданный человеком! Это недоразумение… должно быть уничтожено с лица земли.

Существо выпрямилось, демонстрируя свою внушающую массу — и рвануло вперед с необычайной скоростью. Пикок вскрикнула и исчезла в портале за секунду до того, как кулак твари приземлился на ее месте. Она появилась сзади и выстрелила — но пули завязли в мясистом теле, не причинив ему особого вреда. Тварь развернулась, ее огромные когти прошлись через зал, оставляя глубокие рытвины.

Девчонка юлила и прыгала из портала в портал. Тварь была медленнее, чем Валентайн, но гигантские размеры делали ее смертельно опасной. Сейчас не было времени на разговоры и эмоции — что бы это ни было, оно представляло опасность не меньше Череподевы. Девчонка срубала мясистые конечности, торчащие из плоти, но они вырастали вновь. Она оставляла глубокие зарубины, сочащиеся гнойной кровью, но они быстро зарастали. Она давила и выкалывала глаза на теле твари, но они появлялись снова. Даже ее верные помощники были бесполезны сейчас. Куда они, черт возьми, подевались?

В конце концов, ее силы начинали сдавать.

Полумрак поплыл перед глазами, когда тварь в очередной раз зацепила ее своей лапищей. Только вовремя открывшийся портал не дал монстру раздавить ее. Пикок выпрыгнула за статуей и спряталась, едва переводя дух.

 — Что нам делать? — прошептала она, приподняв шляпу. — Эта тварь огромная и сильная, как гиган.

 — Что, если взорвать ее изнутри? — шепотом ответил ей Эйвери. За их спинами существо с грохотом раскололо несколько статуй и взревело. — Я уверен, что видел это в каком-то мультике.

 — Может сработать, но… как ты предлагаешь забраться внутрь нее?

 — У нее же столько конечностей… должна же быть какая-то глотка или…

Грохот и скрежет камня заставили их обоих вздрогнуть.

 — Попалась.

Ламия схватила девчонку рывком и бросила ее через весь зал. Пикок показалась странным то, что тварь не раздавила ее, когда могла, — но мощный удар выбил из нее сомнения. Она рухнула на землю без сознания. Шляпа покатилась по разгромленному покрытию, и павлин-паразит выскочил оттуда.

 — Босс…? — Эйвери дернул за волосы лежащую хозяйку, но та не пошевелилась. С облегчением он почувствовал ее дыхание, — однако приближающаяся тварь не собиралась останавливаться на достигнутом. — Босс! Очнитесь же, ну! Вы должны очнуться сейчас же!

Рука Ламии подняла лежащую ничком девчонку, словно куклу, и паразит едва успел вцепиться в ее платье. Эйвери взобрался повыше и отчаянно тряс хозяйку за одежду и волосы, хлопал по щекам и продолжал звать ее. Она не отзывалась и не двигалась. Ее запрокинутая голова болталась, кровь свободно текла из разбитого носа. Эйвери на секунду оставил свои попытки и обернулся, услышав смешок.

 — Невежественные дети… вы смеете противиться воле Великой Матери? — паразит мог бы поклясться, что одно из лиц ухмыльнулось. — Конец вашего мира становится все ближе…

Затем она разжала ладонь.

Паразит едва успел схватиться за потрепанный бант хозяйки и продолжал в отчаянии звать ее. Он успел заметить, как изуродованное тело твари разрывается, образуя широкую глотку.

 — Пикок! Патриция! Патти! Ты должна очнуться, прямо сейчас!

Не придумав ничего лучше, Эйвери укусил ее за щеку, украшенную свежим порезом. Девчонка вздрогнула от боли и едва приоткрыла глазницы. Это все, чего он успел добиться, прежде чем они вдвоем рухнули в открытую пасть.

Изнутри тварь оказалась даже отвратительней, чем снаружи. Длинная глотка вела в некое подобие чрева, хотя Эйвери не мог сказать наверняка. Стенки из склизкой плоти таращились на них десятками кровоточащих глаз, скалились зубастыми глотками. Их поддерживал костяной остов, неизвестно как собранный из совершенно разных костей. С него, словно мертвые змеи, свисали обескровленные артерии. И пресвятые небеса, как же мерзко тут воняло!

Паразит не сразу заметил, как мягкие стенки, послужившие им подушкой для приземления, стали поглощать его хозяйку. Они дергались и сокращались, засасывая неподвижное тело внутрь, как зыбучие пески. Так вот откуда взялись все тела, из которых состоит это существо. Оно просто… поглотило их, сожрало, переварило, сделало частью себя.

Эйвери взвизгнул и потащил девочку за воротник, но его силы не хватало. Он отчаянно кричал, продолжая дергать хозяйку за волосы. Она дернулась и, наконец, открыла глаза. Но, прежде чем паразит успел ее подогнать, она удивленно выдохнула:

 — Сердце… Его нет. У этой твари… у нее нет сердца!

Девчонка дернулась и подскочила, осознав опасность своего положения. Ее тело уже оказалось наполовину увязло в мясистой трясине. Она зарычала, попыталась вытащить руки, и вцепилась зубами в скользкую плоть, разрывая оковы.

 — Нет времени, босс! — Эйвери помогал ей, достав свой верный нож. — Нужно выбираться отсюда, пока эта тварь не превратила нас в… себя!

 — Сказать проще, чем сделать!

Пикок рвала и вырывала куски кровавой плоти, но мясистая масса продолжала вырастать обратно и сжиматься. Дышать становилось тяжелее. В своих попытках вырваться она не заметила, как увязла по грудь.

 — Так не выберемся, — она остановилась, переводя дыхание. — Она зарастает… слишком быстро.

 — Но босс…

 — Портал, — она тяжело выдохнула, уже чувствуя, как липкая масса добирается до шеи. — Открой портал под моими ногами, я нырну туда!

 — Но босс! Если вы не сможете…

 — Знаю! — масса достигла подбородка. — Быстрее!!

Паразит нервно кивнул ей и исчез в крохотной пространственной дыре. Девчонка набрала побольше воздуха в сжатые легкие и погрузилась с головой. Ощущения не из приятных — словно в склизком коконе, который сжимается все сильнее, грозя раздавить ее. Она погружалась все ниже, но не чувствовала знакомого портала под ногами. Воздух заканчивался, и мясистая трясина не давала ей вдохнуть. От отчаяния и страха девчонка пыталась двигаться и сопротивляться, но ее попытки не давали результата.

Портал открылся под ней, и масса выплюнула ее прямо в черную дыру. Пикок развела освобожденными руками, разрывая пространство и выпрыгивая прямо на остов из крепкой кости. Наконец, она смогла опуститься и сделать несколько глубоких судорожных вздохов. Паразит выпрыгнул из портала над ней и сел на плечо.

 — Хорошая работа… Теперь осталось самое важное, — некрепко встав на ноги, Пикок подпрыгнула и вытащила из-за спины гигантскую бомбу. Конечно, Ленни не поместился бы на ее спине — она достала его из очередного портала. Все-таки это ее коронный номер.

Одинокий Ленни помахал ей на прощание и погрузился внутрь твари. Девчонка помахала ему вслед и стала взбираться вверх по костям, ища глотку существа. Но времени было слишком мало, а ртов — слишком много; раздраженная Пикок достала верный клинок и стала прорубать себе путь назад. Ей удалось вырезать часть плоти, и одна из глоток захрипела и распахнулась.

Перед тем, как выбраться, Эйвери поднял голову, чтобы понять, о чем говорила хозяйка. Там, где предположительно была грудная клетка твари, остались лишь покореженные ребра и разорванные артерии — словно кто-то вырвал оттуда сердце когда-то давным-давно.

***

Они вывалились из тотчас закрывшейся дыры и покатились по разгромленному полу. Тварь взревела в недоумении, и Пикок злобно оскалила окровавленные зубы:

 — Знаешь, что мне говорит Илиум? Нельзя подбирать еду с пола, ты можешь съесть что-нибудь не то!

С ухмылкой она исчезла в портале, прежде чем Ламия успела ее прихлопнуть. Ее тело вздрогнуло от всплеска боли, и чрево разорвалось, фонтаном выпустив из себя кровь и ошметки плоти. Тварь взревела и заметалась, круша все на своем пути. Цветастые витражи, изображавшие трех богинь, разлетелись разноцветными осколками. Из дождя осколков, сверкающих в свете луны, выпрыгнула Пикок, едва удерживая на весу огромный двуручный топор. Растрепанная и израненная, с паразитом, едва держащимся на плече, она казалась неостановимой. Девчонка закричала и обрушила топор на бьющуюся в агонии тварь.

Расколотое лицо окончательно разделилось надвое, когда топор рассек ее голову. Ламия расхохоталась, глядя на соперницу:

 — Наивное дитя! Неужели ты думаешь, что все закончилось?

Издав еще один боевой клич, Пикок размахнулась и срубила ей голову. Огромное туловище, врезавшееся в стену, пробило ее и рухнуло на соборный дворик, смяв ограждение. Оно продолжало дергаться и извивалось, как змея. Девчонка продолжала бить чудовищную массу плоти, пока не опустилась без сил. Топор с грохотом выпал из ослабевших рук.

 — Как вы думаете, босс… — осторожно начал Эйвери, — оно мертво?

Великий Собор издал усталый скрежет, и проломленная стена осыпалась осколками стекла и кусками камня, окончательно завалив чудовище.

 — Вот теперь оно точно мертво, — девчонка выдохнула и рухнула на траву.  
Свежий ночной бриз сейчас был особенно прекрасен.

***

Когда они вернулись в руины собора, Валентайн и след простыл.

Пикок выругалась и сплюнула на пол. Скользкая крыса улизнула еще раз, вместе с ее возможностью отомстить. Она подняла свою шляпу, отряхнула с нее пыль и нахлобучила на голову. Ее помощники вернулись, только чтобы рассказать, как они преследовали предательницу — но все тщетно.

Девчонка оглянула разрушенный собор, осколки и лужу крови на полу, после чего проворчало:

 — Мне слишком мало платят за это дерьмо.

 — Но босс… нам же никто не платит, — осторожно вставил Энди.

 — Вот об этом я и говорю, стальная башка!

Серьезно, им стоит пересмотреть перспективы на ближайшее будущее. Совершать подвиги за просто так оказалось совсем не круто. Богиня, она говорит совсем как Валентайн.

Она помедлила, остановившись у лестницы в катакомбы. Мари ждала ее там внизу. Совсем другая Мари и совсем другой кошмар, с которым им еще предстоит сразиться. Все станет еще хуже, подумала девчонка и стала не спеша спускаться. Но, чтобы не ждало ее в глубинах собора, она справится. Она всегда справлялась с жестокими ударами судьбы, даже если они били ей прямо в сердце.

_«В отчаянии своем бросилась Великая Мать на помощь детям своим, но были тщетны ее попытки. Дочери ее любимые, Аэон и Венус, лежали неподвижно и остыли их горячие сердца. Сразили их смертные, убили, жаждая власти и силы великой. Убили не от нужды и не ради защиты, но по воле своих лицемерных желаний._

_В ярости и скорби своей, Ламия прокляла весь род человеческий, что вышел из плоти ее. Своими руками она разорвала грудь и вытащила сердце свое на свет. Подняла его выше, и пламенем ненависти загорелось оно, став инструментом мщения на веки вечные. Последнюю слезу оборонила Великая Мать и прошептала…»._

Валентайн остановилась, уже не в силах бежать. Новый Меридиан остался в нескольких милях позади, она еще различала его огни. Женщина тяжело брела по мосту, оставив позади все, что когда-то имело для нее смысл. Перевязанная рана саднила и ныла каждый раз, стоило ей сделать неверное движение.

Обессилев, она оперлась о перила моста. В ушах до сих пор стоял звон, и грохот, и крики, и проклятья. Конечно, она заслужила все страдания, что выпали на ее долю. Преданные и убитые коллеги, изуродованная девочка Кэрол, помощь Череподеве… Она могла бы долго каяться, но никто не услышал бы.

Потому что все Богини и демоны давно были здесь и не собирались прощать чужие грехи.

Грохот оглушил ее — поезд приближался, уходя из Нового Меридиана, увозя оттуда новых беженцев. Валентайн обернулась, чтобы посмотреть, как состав змеится под мостом. Она тяжело, без прежней ловкости, перешагнула через перила и прыгнула.

Она не смогла приземлиться на ноги. Колени предательски хрустнули и подкосились. Где-то позади раздался смешок, и женщина отошла в сторону. Тут собирались люди, у которых ничего не осталось — самое подходящее место для нее.

Она полулегла на холодную, трясущуюся крышу вагона. Их специально огородили, и множество бездомных использовали эту возможность для бесплатных путешествий. Среди них была знакомая девочка — юная школьница с чернильно-черными волосами и вторым ртом на затылке. Она укуталась в покрывало и смотрела куда-то вдаль, кажется, не зная, куда и зачем едет. Ей тоже нечего было терять — но и не знала она, что ей стоит искать, за что бороться. Она просто бежала в ночь от себя и всех остальных.

Валентайн проследила за ее взглядом, смотря в такое же чернильно-черное небо. Она пыталась вернуть себе жизнь, оставленную позади, но в погоне за ней потеряла все, что у нее оставалось. Та старая жизнь осталась позади — и начать все с чистого листа будет очень, очень непросто.

Ветер, шальной и холодный, бросил к ее ногам какие-то старые, изорванные листы. Она встрепенулась и подняла их, словно ожидая увидеть небесное знамение. Но нет, это были вырванные страницы из книги проповедей, где можно найти ответ на любой вопрос. Только женщина уже и сама знала ответ.

Валентайн никогда не верила в религиозную чушь, но строки, въевшиеся в память, невольно всплывают в не самое подходящее время. Странно, ведь проповеди должны читаться от чистого сердца, — которого нет ни у нее, ни у многоликой монашки, ни у девочки с околобожественными способностями. Которого нет ни у кого в мире, и Сердце-Череп знает это лучше всех остальных.

Потому что, когда королева Ламия прокляла этот мир, она тоже была нечиста. Она прокляла не только своих порождений, но и себя.

Валентайн сжала руку, смяв бумажные страницы. Ей многим пришлось заплатить за найденную правду. Теперь, когда терять было уже нечего, она готова принять ее. Жить становится проще, когда ты осознаешь свои ошибки… но ничто в мире больше их не исправит. Никто не безгрешен. Ламия тоже поняла это в самом конце.

Она разжала руку, страницы бесценной правды подхватил ветер и спрятал глубоко в ночи.

_«…Как черно мое сердце, пылающее?»._


End file.
